Hellhound
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=haTcDlOv_nQ Fetch me their souls The Hellhounds are an aggressive and murderous type of enemy first encountered on Shi No Numa. They are encountered on Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, Dead Ops Arcade, and Moon. They are essentially zombie-dogs that are the mutated version of Samantha's pet, Fluffy, when it was put in a Der Riese mainframe teleporter, turned into a deadly hellhound and later had puppies. They randomly spawn throughout the map (a ball of lightning will usually indicate whenever they spawn) in packs of two to four (depending on the amount of players) every four to seven rounds and their sole objective is to kill the player by streaking towards them and either attacking with tooth and claw or by exploding. The ground shakes whenever they spawn and there will be a heavy fog covering the map. There are two variants of the hellhound: the flaming hellhound, which on top of being perpetually on fire explodes on death, and the normal hellhound, and will simply fall to the ground and not explode when killed. When the last hellhound of their special rounds is killed, it will always drop a Max Ammo Power-Up. One exception to this is Shi No Numa, where the Max Ammo may not be dropped by the hellhound, but the next zombie the player kills. History In Der Riese, there are a series of radios that explain the Hellhound's creation. Dr. Maxis and his assistant, Edward Richtofen, were doing tests at Der Riese. One of the tests involved Samantha's dog, Fluffy. When teleported, Fluffy became a Hellhound. When this occurred, Richtofen followed through with his plot to get rid of the Maxises by locking them in the teleporter with the Hellhound and sending them to Aether. Dr. Maxis was teleported to an unknown location, while Samantha was sent to Griffin Station. Samantha seems to now control the Hellhounds as she attempts to kill Richtofen. One of the radio messages hints that Fluffy was pregnant, explaining why there are multiple Hellhounds. Trivia *If one uses a Power-Up such as Instant Kill to kill the last dog of a round, they will not drop a Max Ammo. *Hellhounds were originally going to appear in Verrückt, but were cut. *The Hellhounds have several different appearances just like the zombies. Some are large and intimidating while others look frail and badly burned. *A glitch has been seen multiple times where once a Hellhound is killed, it will be standing upright. This is shared only with regular Zombies. *The Hellhounds appear every four to seven rounds. *The Hellhounds are based on the mythical creature of the same name. *Hellhounds will attack certain players and don't switch between targets until the one they're after is downed. * In Der Riese, there is a door with a warning sign and a Hellhound head nailed to it. On the floor inside of the door, there is a lot of blood. * If the player does the glitch on Vendetta to get the Flammenwerfer 35, then goes to the second window and lets the patrol pass, then burns a dog, it will resemble a Hellhound. *When playing on Der Riese, if a teleporter is nearby (when camping in the balcony by Teleporter C, for example.) during a Hellhound round, many Hellhounds will spawn out of the teleporter. *Also, on Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS), there is no specific Hellhound round. Hellhounds can appear from round five and have increasing likelihood of appearing each round. These Hellhounds will knock down barricades with their teeth. *In Der Riese, Dead Ops Arcade and Moon can they appear along with zombies. *Hellhounds were originally going to appear in "Five", since there are character response quotes for them in the game's files. This can be seen here. *There was originally going to be music playing during a dog round when Map Pack 3 was released, but Treyarch scrapped the idea; in the game files there are two scrapped songs for dogs (unknown metal song and changed version of The One by Kevin Sherwood and Elena Siegman). *The Temple is the only Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) map that does not feature Hellhounds. *A part of Beauty of Annihilation plays at the end of a Hellhound round on Der Riese, the Black Ops version of Shi No Numa and Kino der Toten. *The Hellhounds with fire on their backs are weaker then the ones without fire. *On Kino der Toten, a glitch can be performed on the stage by standing on a certain board at a certain spot, causing the dogs to stand in front of the player and not attack them. *In Shi No Numa hellhounds can down a player in two hits rather than three without Juggernog Gallery File:HellhoundSize.jpg|The Hellound's size in CoD WAW. HellhoundDerRiese.png|A Hellhound poster seen in 'Der Riese' and Kino der Toten Video left|thumb|300px|Scrapped Hellhounds theme from Call of Duty World at War Appearances Main Entries *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *Dead Ops Arcade *Moon DS *The House *The Facility *The Temple *Overlook ru:Адские гончие Hellhound Category:Enemies Category:Zombies Mode Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Animals